A Gentle Beast
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Dana knew all kinds of beasts were in the woods, but she never would have guessed that one such beast would be gentle.


**A request story for Jeannenobunaga. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy!**

**Dana belongs to Jeannenobunaga. Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man Of Action. I own nothing!**

* * *

**A Gentle Beast**

"Ugh. This was so stupid," said Dana to herself as she pushed through the forest, twigs grabbing at her and snapping when she pushed them away. "Why on Earth did I agree to search this forest for wildlife that come out at night?"

It was supposed to be a nighttime nature hike and the girls were looking for animals that came out at night in the woods. They were supposed to stick together in the group, but Dana had fallen back after falling down an incline and the others tried to find her, but it was very dark and their flashlights only lit up so much of the forest, although the moon was out and bright too.

Grunting as she ducked under some more branches, Dana held up her flashlight to see where she was when she saw a yellow glow light up the area. "Wow, the moon's bright, but since when is it yellow?" she asked herself.

A heavy footstep made her jump and she whirled around, her flashlight lighting up who was behind her.

Or rather what.

The sudden appearance of the monster scared Dana so much that she screamed and quickly backed away, not thinking to watch where she was going and she tumbled down another incline, landing not too hard at the bottom of the incline, thankfully. Getting up, she began running, hoping to find her camp group.

Something jumped in front of her and made her stop short. It was the monster and Dana screamed again before jumping back.

Problem was, she didn't see the branch that was handing a bit low behind her and her head hit the branch, causing her vision to go hazy before her eyes closed and she fell down, falling unconscious before she hit the ground.

The monster looked at the girl that had been wandering around and now came closer, leaning down to get a better look at her before letting out a grunt and picking up the unconscious girl, throwing her over his shoulder and carrying her away.

* * *

Dana woke up feeling cool air on her face and she opened her eyes, sitting up as she saw she was in a room that looked like it was part of a cabin. She looked out the window and saw the nearby waterfall, which gave her a hint that she wasn't at the campsite at all. Wondering where she was, she got up and moved to the door, peeking her head out to see if she was alone and then she moved down the hall, looking for the owner of the cabin.

She moved into the kitchen and took in the many colors that decorated the cabin, but didn't see anyone.

"So you finally woke up, eh," said a gruff voice that made her jump and whirl around to see the same monster that she had seen in the woods behind her. But now, he looked more terrifying with his green eyes and black and yellow body.

Dana screamed. "GET AWAY FROM ME!" she yelled as she ran and the monster gave chase.

"Hey! Stop!" said the monster, reaching out for her, but she increased her strides, running faster through the cabin and was almost to the room she had woken up in when she felt the monster grab her and hold her firmly. She couldn't get free.

"LET ME GO! LET ME GO!" she screamed, her mind still in a panic and that panic rose when the monster lay her back down on the bed and then pinned her with his own body, making her whimper as he held her arms down with one hand and sat on her legs, keeping her from moving. Dana was beyond scared at that point. She was terrified and whimpered louder as the monster leaned close to her face.

"Please, don't be frightened, eh," he said to her, but that didn't soothe her and he sighed sadly and got up, releasing her. Surprised, she sat up and watched him as he walked away, disappearing around the corner. She collapsed on the bed again, falling asleep.

* * *

When she opened her eyes again, she noticed how it was evening and the sun was setting, which made the waterfall sparkle beautifully, making it seem magical.

Looking around, but seeing the monster nowhere, Dana got up and decided to find him. He had acted very strangely and her curiosity was eating at her.

She went back to the kitchen and found a small living area just beyond with a large couch and a large chair facing a hearth that had a fire going, making the room look cozy.

Suddenly she tripped and turned to catch herself, but felt two giant hands prevent her from hitting the floor. "Careful, the tiles near the hearth are very hot, enough to give you a second-degree burn," said the same voice she recognized to be from the monster and she turned to look at him and he helped her upright. As she got her balance back, she looked up at him, but he turned away and started to walk away.

"Wait," said Dana, reaching towards him as he stopped at her voice.

"Don't worry," he said. "I won't bother you again. I know I terrified you earlier."

He went to take another step when Dana suddenly grabbed his arm, making him freeze in surprise. He turned to look at her and she stood in front of him.

"Did…did you bring me here?" she asked curiously.

He nodded. "Yes," he said. "I saw you had gotten separated from your group and followed you to make sure you'd be alright. When you hit your head on the branch, I brought you here to recover."

She could tell he was telling the truth. "Why didn't you take me back to the camp?" she asked.

He shook his head. "I didn't want to cause more panic or take a chance of something worse happening," he admitted.

Dana nodded. "Yeah, I guess you're right," she said and then looked at him, noticing his huge biceps. "You're strong, yet you were careful when you grabbed me. Why?"

The monster smiled a little. "Because you're a lady," he said. "And I refuse to hurt a lady, even when I grab her to prevent her from escaping me."

He then looked worried. "Did I hurt you?" he asked. "Please tell me I didn't."

She was surprised by his worried face and she gently placed a hand on his mouth to stop him from continuing. "I'm not hurt," she said. "Like I said, you were careful."

The creature sighed, relief in his voice and face. Dana then moved a bit closer, surprising him as she gently tugged his face down to her level. "What's your name?" she asked him.

"Shocksquatch," he said, feeling like he was hypnotized by her beauty. "Do…do you have a name?"

He sounded a bit shy and she smiled a bit. "Dana," she said and then leaned forward and kissed him lightly on the mouth and pulled away. Before she got far, however, she felt one of his arms grab ahold of her gently and turn her to face him as he leaned down and gently kissed her on the mouth.

Dana tried to breathe as Shocksquatch kissed her. He was not only a gentleman, but she sensed he was holding back from kissing her roughly, letting her set the pace.

Well, she decided to fix that.

Shocksquatch jumped a bit when he felt Dana kiss him back with a fiery passion, which made him kiss her back a bit rougher, gently poking her lips with his tongue.

He felt her suddenly hit the back on his ankle with her heel, which made him fall on his back on the couch with her on top of him and suddenly felt her tongue in his mouth. Chuckling, he held her closer and sat up, gently switching their positions so that he was gently pinning her while giving her a French kiss.

After a bit, he broke away, seeing her breathe deeply and look up at him, a smile on her face. "You're really gentle," she said to him. "Thank you."

"Thank _you_, Dana," he said. "You're the first one to give me a chance to show you that I wouldn't hurt you. The other girls that are at the camp never did that."

"You met them?" Dana asked.

"They came into the woods some time back to play a prank on someone, only I showed up and scared them with my sudden appearance. A few got hurt and I tried to help them, but they were too scared to see that."

He then looked at her. "But you prevented me from going away, even though I could see you were scared. Why?"

She smiled. "Because you might look like a monster, but there is no way that a monster is gentle. And as you're gentle, that doesn't make you a monster," she said.

"What does that make me then?" he asked her.

Dana blushed a bright red. "A gentle beast," she admitted. "One that I think I've tamed."

Shocksquatch huffed. "You haven't tamed me, beautiful. You've made me wild with love."

With that, he gave her another stunning kiss that made her see stars as she kissed him back, feeling love surround them with each kiss.

* * *

**Please leave a review, but no flames!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
